


【双子北】低热（九）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次更新依然有大量飙车内容





	【双子北】低热（九）

已经过了多久？过了半小时、一小时或者三小时？  
北信介意识到自己的时间感逐渐被削弱，以致接近消失。不停歇地做爱，不知道多少次重复从清醒到昏厥再醒来的循环。理智所剩无几，却清楚地知晓他的身体正在一点点改变，按照侑和治的喜好改变着，擅自接纳他们的索求，擅自舒服起来。  
和自慰时的感觉完全不一样。难以言喻的快感一阵阵袭来，像涨潮时持续不断的波浪。越来越强烈，越来越简单，压倒性地统治了一切感官。只要高潮过一次，随之而来的一次又一次高潮就变得轻而易举。  
最可怕之处在于，无法停止。  
明明已经激烈地高潮无数次，他依然不由自主地被信息素所吸引。混合了汗水和精液的浓厚气味，彻底冲垮摇摇欲坠的意志力。还要，还想要更多，再多一些。闻一下就会心脏狂跳，尝一点就会兴奋不已。头晕目眩，鼻腔里闷闷的，犹如身患绝症一般。他的身体只能容下侑和治的味道，他们是无可替代的解药。  
再也没法做出完整的思考，濒临死亡的病人对药物的渴望填满脑海。北急促地舔舐面前的性器，吮吸、含住，在临近射精的时候，配合对方插进咽喉深处，耐心等待。喷涌的精液浓郁而黏稠地卡住喉咙，让他快要不能呼吸了。艰难的吞咽竟然带给他一种奇妙的满足感，神智也略略恢复。  
他发现自己靠在半冷半热的储物柜上，贴近柜门的手指和蜷曲在地板上的脚趾都能触摸到温热滑溜的液体。他张开嘴大口呼吸，新鲜的空气夹杂着那两人的气息涌入肺部，使得模糊不清的视野重新稳定下来。目光平平扫过地板，狼藉一片的衣物仿佛惨不忍睹的分尸现场。口袋里的小物件同样难逃散落的命运。他看到一叠试纸呈现出杂乱不堪的状况，被浸湿部分呈现出斑驳的黑色和紫色。  
这意味着什么？  
来不及搜寻记忆，他便被某个人抓住肩膀按倒在地上。地板温温的，也像裸露的肌肤那样湿漉漉的。强硬压制后背的重量和力道令他动弹不得，彻底的屈服却带来了刺激神经的快感。他趴在地上顺从地分开双腿，接纳他的Alpha。  
那个人毫不留情地顶了进来，腹内深处的器官被往前推到快要错位了。好热，好烫。早已被灌满的肠壁发出湿润的呻吟，脏器一跳一跳地痉挛，因为期待更多的精液而陷入狂喜。现在的他连轻微的快感也无法抵抗，每动一下都忍不住发出声音。最敏感的位置被粗暴地刮蹭着，蹭到一次几乎就要高潮一次。  
会疯掉的。会死掉的。肚子会被快感撑破。意识会被剧烈的波动炸成碎片。  
“呀啊、啊……哈啊……好深……嗯啊，不、不行了……请快一点、快点射进来……求、求你，治……治，快射啊，快点射……”  
北断断续续地哀求道，最后甚至变成凄惨的哭喊。即使如此，他还是勃起了。挺立的性器一次次砸向地板，前端溢出的黏液粘连着，宛若抽出全身最敏锐的感知。被夹在双重快感中间碾压，他真的觉得自己要崩溃了。  
“错了呢，北前辈。”  
那个人的声音听起来像利齿一样，想要把可怕的高潮刻印进血肉。  
“答错了，我是侑。呼、呼哈……答错了，所以要惩罚北前辈。”  
侑兴致盎然地说，用不断贴近的话语侵犯他。  
现在的他丧失了反抗的余力，喘息着，抖动着，意乱情迷地等待惩罚的降临。啾啵、噗噜。伴随水润的响声，又热又涨的腹内忽然感到一阵空虚。他清晰感受到内壁主动贴向撤退的入侵者，恋恋不舍地衔住，犹如哀求对方不要离开似的。肠道被牵动的触感几乎扯散他的思维。他不由自主地朝身后挺起腰，想要让那个人多进来一些，却被凶狠地压回地面。  
“我说过，是惩罚呀。”  
侑的声音像硬邦邦的地板那样蹂躏着敏感的部位。勃起发痛的性器得不到丝毫缓解，在自己的体液和体温间挣扎痉挛。深处的内脏却还按照被激烈侵犯的节奏弹跳着，一张一合，满满的精液混杂着灼热的渴望，不受控制地溢出。  
“嗯啊……啊……呜……”  
里面湿透了，随着颤抖一股一股流出来甚至是喷出来了。不行，不可以。北竭力夹紧双腿，抵御失禁般强烈的涌动感。脏腑已经被涂满侑和治的气味，浓郁而黏稠。自内而外流淌的冲刷带来无以言表的煎熬，可他本能地想要留住他们的精液。  
“发出这么色情的声音，北前辈完全没有被惩罚的感觉呢，简直像喜欢被这样刁难。”  
热热的硬硬的、碰到股间的触感，使他产生解脱的错觉。但侑没有进来。顶住入口处，稍微撬动一下，温热的体液霎时喷涌而出。所有的忍耐都融化了，剧烈的刺激感宛如后穴在射精一般。  
“不要……别……别拔出去……啊、啊啊……”  
不知是泪水还是唾液，他整张脸湿漉漉的，眼前一片模糊。欲火焚身的冲动搅碎了全部感知，逼迫他贪婪地索求快感。  
“求你……插、插进……侑，求、求你……插进来……插我……”  
四下流淌的体液覆盖了大腿和臀部，皮肤滑溜溜的，让手指不住打滑。北颤动着尝试好几次，才艰难地抓住臀瓣，往两侧扒开。凭着直觉，他抬腰向后靠过去，感到那个无数次侵犯自己的坚挺器官蹭到了微微开启的褶皱。短暂的摩擦并未让局面得到缓解，反而使身体加倍急切。仓促的扭动无济于事，仅仅扯出若干黏糊糊的丝线。他甚至能感到一滴滴的白浊滚动其上，牵动丝线的颤抖一直传到大脑深处。  
好热，好想做。明明已经做过那么多次，依然无法平静下来。曾被反复抽插部位因为空虚而变得极度敏感，犹如烫伤后的感觉，灼烧一样地痛。滑开的性器像是故意与他为难似的，在股间来回摩擦，沾着温热的黏液抹来抹去，愈加激烈。  
“继续啊，北前辈。”  
侑愉快地说，故意顶到入口，抵住仍然不断渗出的精液。  
“继续说，诚实地说出北前辈想要什么。”  
“啊、嗯啊……插我……还要更多，更加激烈地……哈啊……啊……射进来……全、全部射进来，射在里面……填满我……填满你们的味道……用精液填满……唔唔……”  
身体越来越热，温度降不下来。血肉是火焰，骨头是木柴，就连骨髓也被点燃。喉咙烫到嘶哑，嘴唇近乎干裂，脱口而出的哀求卷走了最后一丝湿润的气流。好热，好渴，好难受。快要发不出声音了，北忽然感到有人抓起自己的下巴。坚定又温柔的力道，让他无法生出抗拒之心。  
是吻。  
柔软的嘴唇和滑嫩的舌头纠缠在一起，感觉好舒服的吻。  
治舔来舔去，专心致志。他不甘示弱，予以回应。舌尖碰到尖尖的犬齿，锐利的触感勾起镌刻于肉体的记忆。就是这个，北悚然惊觉，就是这个咬破肌肤，刺入腺体，标记了自己。他没有停下来，他停不下来，既紧张又兴奋地舔舐着，浑身战栗，犹如舔舐刀锋的危险快感。很快，治拼命掠夺起他口中的唾液，像品尝美味那样咽下去，一边喝一边吮吸双唇，企图将他吞噬殆尽。  
“北前辈……真好吃……”  
接吻的空隙，治轻声呢喃。  
“啧，捣乱的家伙来了。”  
侑有些意兴阑珊地说，然而对方紧贴在他臀部的男性象征仍旧精神昂扬。  
“既然北前辈有好好说出来……”  
后穴的压迫感逐渐强硬，北低低地呻吟一声，感到自己的注意力同样被揪住他头发的那只手抓走了。  
“……我会让你爽到骨髓里。”  
怒张的性器，再次一口气贯穿他的身体。  
进来了，是性器……在里面的……感……觉……  
叩击内脏的刹那，就连意识也被侑撞得支离破碎。是由于之前的空虚和濒临崩溃的渴望吗，仿佛更深的地方也甘愿向自己的Alpha张开。侑的温度和形状从内侧不停传来，被顶到的部位如同第一次做那么强烈。  
在令人发狂的抽插声中，北迅速地高潮了，射精了。  
“唔……哈……”  
脑子像是要飘起来似的，觉得自己的身体快要独立成另一个人。腹内发痒发痛的位置被性器进进出出。啊啊，是这个，就是这种感觉，怎么能这么舒服，想要更多、更多。遭受重复刺激的感官过于灵敏，平时难以察觉的细微事物也能荡出巨大的波澜。响动、气味、温度，和这对兄弟做爱的回忆，鲜明地描绘着他完全记住侑和治的滋味的事实。只要一点就能让他高潮，让他发出甘美的呻吟，让他动情地喘息。  
“北前辈。”  
近乎狂乱的他，终于抓住治的声音。  
“北前辈也要好好看着我。”  
治扶着他的脸，认真地说。  
这个表情，北永远都忘不了。  
通红的肌肤、湿润的嘴唇、明亮的眼睛，是闪烁爱意的面容，是渴望亲吻的面容。治闭上眼睛，靠向他，轻柔地压住他的唇。在这一瞬间，北感到自己深埋内心的感情被挖了出来，曝露于光天化日之下。  
他喜欢他们，他是喜欢他们的。他想告诉侑和治他喜欢他们，想和他们交往，想和他们成为终生伴侣。他应该先告诉他们的，好好和他们说清楚，明明应该这样的。  
他们所在的地方是社团活动的更衣室，男子排球部公用的场所，绝对不能在这里放纵一己私欲。他有着不可推卸的责任，无论是身为队长还是身为前辈，他都应该照顾好约束好后辈。他应该停下来的，他应该制止他们的所作所为，可是……  
此时此刻，他只想着侑和治，只想和他们做爱。  
北毫不犹豫地回吻治，用尽自己全部的贪婪。接吻的时候，和侑连结在一起的部位也变得更近更亲密。侑和治都在他最喜欢、最舒服的位置捣动着，往深处用力，伸进来，触及最隐秘的敏感处。身体和感知像是全部混合在一起，他完全能感受到侑的兴奋和治的欣喜。侑强行塞进快要溢满的内脏，全部射入里面。治咀嚼吞下他的舌头，却巧妙地没有弄痛他。快感蔓延全身，头脑一片空白。  
等再度回过神来，他已经忘我地沉浸在快感之中，意识被连续的高潮弄得快要飞走了，腰和腿抽搐不停，在很久的一段时间里不受支配。后来，他连自己说了什么做了什么的记忆都变得暧昧不清。  
唯一残留的印象，是侑任性的话语。  
“不会停的……直到北前辈眼里只有我们没有其他东西为止，不管多少次都会射在里面。”  
北记得他们的确做到了——这个夜晚，他的世界里唯余他们三人。

墙壁上的挂钟显示，现在的时间是3点59分57秒、58秒、59秒。  
北信介天生拥有一种针对数据的敏感性，总能在第一时间捕捉到出现在身边的准确数字。哒哒行走的秒针追上分针，当它们重合的刹那，北感到自己彻底清醒过来。  
视觉是唤醒他的闹钟，嗅觉则在感官中迅速挤占了最大的地盘。更衣室的门窗都关着，闷了好久的汗水和精液气味浓重，多到足以致命的信息素无处不在。这股味道，这股味道，他想，思考突然中断片刻。平心而论这股味道绝对不好闻，却让他脑子里烧得一片恍惚，勾起腹内沉甸甸的燥热和痛楚，持续扩散蔓延。  
“呼、呼、呼……”  
昏沉之中，身体不由自主地渴望氧气。他大口呼吸着，明知饮鸩止渴却无可奈何。药，他急促地想，应该是什么颜色的药片？红色？黄色？蓝色？他想起来了，是蓝色。蓝色的药瓶离他最近，几乎触手可及。他拧开瓶盖，倒出药片，想了想，给自己塞了两片。没有水，喉咙干干的咽不下去，他只好先嚼碎药片。这种药片是为吞服而非咀嚼设计的，除去外面薄薄的糖衣，里面又苦又涩。不过没关系，再苦再涩，也不会比此时他嘴里的滋味更糟糕。  
或许因为嚼得足够充分，抑制剂起效的速度非常快。脱离信息素的束缚，北扶着储物柜慢慢站起来，评估着自己的身体状况。  
低烧。轻度脱水。肌肉酸痛，可能还有肌肉拉伤。淤青。多处开放性损伤，主要集中在颈部、肩膀、胸口和后背，不算很严重，已经止血，不过……  
北用指尖小心翼翼地碰了碰颈后最深的两处伤口，不止是痛，还会浑身发抖。  
因为是咬伤，再考虑到伤口的深度，估计免不了要挨一针破伤风抗毒素。  
他望向时钟，现在的时间是凌晨4点10分。晨练的集合时间是早上7点，来得比较早的部员往往是6点30分抵达，再早一些的可能会在6点15分左右出现。所以，即使按照最保守的方式估算，他应该还有两个小时。  
清洁身体，洗衣并烘干，打扫更衣室，准备运动饮料，以及……  
北望向沉沉睡去的侑和治。侑四肢伸展躺在地上，治蜷缩肩膀靠着柜子。  
自己怎么可能忽略他们的存在呢？他苦笑着想。  
从他最初挣脱彼此交缠的肢体开始，侑和治的存在感始终占据压倒性的地位。他努力不去思考与他们有关的事情，就像他努力不去思考腹内残留的感觉，不去思考刚刚过去的夜晚到底做了多少次。当务之急是做好所有自己能够妥善处理的事情，而这对兄弟显然不在他目前可以处理的范畴之中。  
北信介竭尽全力令疲惫的身体忙碌起来，避免让无益的思考挤占有限的时间。  
洗好的头发湿漉漉的，晨风吹得他微微发冷。晨曦淡金色的手指轻柔抚摸天空与云朵，许诺今天会是个晴朗的日子。望着渐渐明亮的天色，北下定决心，转身推开门，返回更衣室。  
再度迈入更衣室的第一件事，是深吸一口气，然后仔细分辨。浓浓的清新剂味道充斥鼻腔，再也嗅不出一丝一毫情事特有的气息。用光一整瓶的空气清新剂后果然达成了他想要的效果。美中不足之处在于，接下来的一两天里，男子排球部的更衣室休想摆脱柑橘味香精的摧残。  
勉强可以接受的结果，他想，然后谨慎地确认时钟指针的位置。  
现在的时间是5点46分。  
擦得干干净净的长椅上整齐地码放着三罐运动饮料、三个药瓶、两个棒棒糖，还有一叠斑驳的紫黑色试纸。侑和治也被他扶起来，肩并肩靠在柜子上。他像擦拭排球那样简单地帮他们擦过身体，换上干爽的衣服。接下来，他还应该喂他们吃药，一人一片。  
即使是如此简单的工作，他不得不在中途出门休息，呼吸新鲜空气。这样做固然是为了确认室内的气味是否有效消除，但在另一方面，他渴望又畏惧那两人的气息，唯有远离他们才能保证头脑清醒。  
拿过饮水瓶和黄色的药片，他先给侑喂药。半睡半醒的侑像孩子一样听话，也像孩子一样撒娇。他搂住对方的肩，轻拍对方的背，直到侑不情愿地放开他为止。治吃药的过程很顺利，因为口渴咕咚咕咚喝进去半罐运动饮料。他给他擦嘴的时候，治依恋地吸住他的手指，含含糊糊说着什么。  
“北前辈……好吃……喜欢……”  
仅仅是被叫出名字，高潮的余韵就在他脑海回荡，犹如波浪不断拍打耳膜。  
浑身无力的酸软，体温攀升的煎熬。  
他很熟悉这股低热带来的不适，和缓而顽固，慢慢渗透脏腑，钻入骨髓。颈后偶尔抽动的麻痹感犹如闪电一般，击穿大脑，留下一处又一处苍白的空隙。额头沁出细密的冷汗，他本能地靠近自己最喜欢的气味，想要搂住被阳光晒得温暖蓬松的棉被寻求安慰，抬起的双手却抚上侑和治赤裸的脖子。  
金平糖。  
闪闪发亮的甜味。  
发烧最难受的时候，舌头渴望甜丝丝的抚慰，就像祖母塞进他嘴里的金平糖。星星的形状，清爽的甜味。他想要金平糖，比任何时候更想要。他的鼻子能闻到金平糖的气味，他的眼睛能看到金平糖的光芒，他的手指能摸到金平糖的轮廓。  
不行。  
他知道的，他清楚自己最爱的金平糖藏在哪里。  
不行。  
指尖轻轻按压，就能确认Alpha腺体的位置。  
不行。  
贴近他们的睡颜，头发拂过脸颊，痒痒的。  
不行。  
张开嘴，露出牙齿。  
不行。  
金平糖，距离他不超过犬齿的长度。  
不行。  
他喜欢他们，真的喜欢他们。  
不行。  
他可以标记他们的，趁他们睡着的机会标记他们，就像他们不由分说标记他一样。  
但是，现在不行。  
北无力地跪倒，左脸埋在侑的肩头，右脸埋在治的肩头。他接纳了自己短暂的软弱，却不会就此放纵下去。没错，他想标记他们，但他认为标记应该建立在彼此相爱承诺共度一生的基础上，这个想法永远不会改变。  
他和他们做过了，他们标记了他，这是他不慎引发的失误。他喜欢他们，他想和他们成为恋人，这同样是他内心的真实情感。他不会用失误否认爱意，也不会把爱意当成为失误辩护的借口。失误就是失误，爱意就是爱意，同时存在，同时成立。  
挺直脊背，抬起头，他决心要先向侑和治道歉，再向他们告白。  
不过，不是现在。  
刚刚经历过那样匪夷所思的一夜，想必他们的精神受到相当程度的冲击，需要一些时间好好冷静好好思考，而不是任凭冲动草率行事。他想留给他们足够的时间，他希望他们能做出不会后悔的决定。  
重新在两个饮水瓶里灌满运动饮料，放到侑和治的身边，北收拾好长凳上的其他物品。听见治肚子里发出饥肠辘辘的鸣叫，他笑了笑，掏出棒棒糖，在侑和治的手里各塞了一根。撕下一张便签纸，他写下对他们的嘱托，思索片刻，又在背面写下自己的家庭住址，并注明“等你们考虑好，可以来找我”。  
摆好便签纸，正面朝上，他离开更衣室，轻手轻脚关好门。  
出门的时候，太阳已经整个跃出地平线，温暖的光芒送来满满的阳光气息。眼眶随之发热，北信介呼吸着这份温柔的热度，想起了侑，想起了治，想起了甜甜的金平糖，想起了闪闪发亮的双子星。  
果然，还是好喜欢呀。

【未完待续】


End file.
